On Call the oneshots
by Irishnotes92
Summary: These are smaller little drabbles based on my story On Call which should be read first. Mostly Kogan slash stuff,some fluff and other things. Any part in particular you want tell me and I will do my best. Reviews are nice and I enjoy them *hint x
1. I See It Now!

**Hello! This is a collection of stories based on my On Call Story which should be read first. I don't know how many I'll do but here we are!**

**So this is based on Chapter 4, when Logan and Kendall got together. This is Kendall's side of the story and the bits inbetween that we didn't see. And I know I shouldn't be writing but I am having writing withdrawls and I have a wonderful Bestfriend who is staying over tonight and is helping me type, she is also a Kogan lover so it's all good! And so here we go! **

**I do not own BTR!**

_**I See **__**It Now!**_

The four of boys sat in the limo waiting anxiously to return from to the Palmwoods. The tour was over and they were excited to be going home. Kendall had missed his mom and Katie so much. It was really hard being away from them for 6 weeks but having the guys helped and thank god for video chat. Kendall knew he should be excited to see Jo, but in truth he was worried. She was just really pissed off with him recently. His phone vibrated and he looked down.

_**Wre r u? Wen r u bck?**__** -JOJO**_

The girlfriend. It didn't escape his notice that the greeting and the normal x kiss were missing. They had been missing since tour week 3. He really don't know what he did wrong but she just seemed really pissed off at him and he didn't know how to handle it. Before this tour Kendall honestly thought that maybe he was falling for her and she for him but like his mom said, trust is everything and she clearly didn't have that in him.

The limo stopped outside the Palmwoods and Carlos and James rushed from it, declaring their return to any resident who cared. Kendall noticed Logan seemed to be as much of a hurry as he was, so clearly not fussed. Kelly said her goodbyes and the four made their way back to 2J.

"Mom? You here?" Kendall called as he opened the door. He was suddenly attacked by Katie who took the wind out of him as she jumped him.

"I may never repeat this, so treasure it! I actually missed having you around!" she smiled and Kendall laughed. Once she released him to hug the others he was again winded by his mother.

"M..mom. Can't b...breath!" though she seemed not to notice. He looked pleadingly at the others who pryed her away from he baby boy.

"I'm sorry I just missed my boys" she said. A ding was heard somewhere in the kitchen and Carlos jumped forward.

"Are you cooking?" he asked expectantly. When she nodded he hugged her. "Oh I've missed your cooking!" and with that he was gone, into the kitchen. James shook his head and Logan laughed. Kendall smiled at them and began pulling his suitcase into the bedroom, Logan following with his own. He realised he never texted Jo back and did. Again he noticed Logan too had his phone in hand and he looked nervous.

"Hey are you ok man?" Kendall inquired worriedly, his voice making Logan jump.

"What? Oh yea, sorry I was texting Camille" Just then there was a knock at the door and James calling.

"LOGAN! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE" He stood and left the room, the nervous look on his face disappearing as they walked into the living room. Camille walked over and hugged Logan tightly. Kendall too was granted a hug from the excentric brunette.

"Logan, want to go for a walk. You can tell me about the tour" he agreed and they left the apartment. Kendall suddenly got a strange feeling in his chest, but put it down to the fact he envied Logan in having a trusting girlfriend and nothing more. Within minutes of Logan and Camille's departure Jo arrived and Kendall was shocked when she acted like nothing had happened. She smiled at him, hugged him and kissed him quickly. He noticed James and even Carlos give skeptical looks. They had heard the numerous fights over the phone and were just as confused as Kendall was at the sudden show of affection.

"I've missed you" she smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him again. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Kendall nodded and led her towards his and Logan's room. He saw James send a thumbs up as I closed the door. She started apologising for her behaviour and Kendall started to give in, apologising too, though for what he didn't know. This seemed to be the wrong thing because she suddenly got angry.

"So you admit you were wrong? That you did stuff" Kendall shook his head in disbelief and went to defend himself but Jo started shouting again. By the time she left all Kendall knew was saying sorry just led to more fighting. He sat on his bed confused when Logan walked in and sighed sadly. "What happened?"

"I...don't know" He replied slowly. Logan suggested he should wait before going to see her. Kendall agreed. He smiled at Logan. He was always there for Kendall.

"Thanks"

"Anytime. In the meantime how about we empty these bags?" Logan smiled moving to empty his bag and Kendall smiled at the brunette. He had the best friends.

.

4 weeks of being yelled at, blamed and basically abused and Kendall was sick of it. Although he would never hit a girl Jo was really starting to get on his nerves. If he didn't have Logan to vent to, he would have killed her by now. It was the same thing almost every other day. She would come over, they would talk about their most recent fight. Hang out or go to the pool and relax. Things would be ok for the next few days and then she would accuse him of hiding stuff from here, or looking at another girl. He would defend himself, she would leave. Logan would step in to talk to Kendall, offering an ear and sympathy and then the blonde would go and find Jo.

"I know I'm being paranoid Kendall. I don't want to be but you're famous and you could have anygirl..." See that is emotional blackmail and Kendall was running out of patience. He really liked Jo and he thought they would have been good together but if it was always going to be like this he didn't know if he could do it.

This night in particular just really annoyed him and he snapped.

"Kendall don't lie to me! I saw you and her...she was all over you and you did nothing!" Jo fumed.

"No I WASN'T flirting with her! Seriously Jo! Jo?" He looked at the phone to see the call had ended.

"URGH women!"

Logan, who had been sitting on the other bed gave a small smile. He really had become Kendall's go to person. Jo honestly owed her life to the boy who listening to Kendall's problems, even though he too had just broken up with his now ex girlfriend. Kendall felt bad but Logan would tell him he was there for Kendall and this made the blonde smile. At the current time the blonde sat and looked at his friend.

"Can I ask you something?" As usual Logan gave Kendall his full attention. And Kendall couldn't help but see the care in Logan's eyes. He felt a strange sensation somewhere in his stomach but he ignored it.

"Shoot"

"How did you end things with Camille? How did you know when it was over?" Kendall asked as he lay back, looking at the ceiling as if the answer would appear there.

"You and Jo still fighting I see" he said sadly and Kendall nodded.

"I just can't seem to do right for doing wrong, you know. She doesn't trust me and in all honesty I'm starting to get really pissed off with her" He replied. "How did you do it?" He questioned.

"I don't know man. Camille and I...we just grew apart I guess...the fact she was falling for her co-star and I'm gay didn't hel..."he stopped and Kendall froze. Did he just...no Logan's not...WHAT? He looked over just to see Logan's face bright red.

"What?" Kendall asked, his voice coming as a whisper. Logan buried his head in his hands. When he didn't answer Kendall pushed "Logan?"

He took a breath and opened his eyes. Kendall stared at him, shock evident on his face. "Did you just say you're gay?"

"Um...well, you see, the thing is, I might be, yes" Logan stuttered. Kendall noted the fear with which Logan spoke. He made eye contact for a second and his heart broke at the scared look in Logan's eyes. The feeling stopped him. The look in Logan's eyes actually hurt him. Clogs in Kendall's brain were working overtime. He watched Logan stand and he jumped.

"Kendall say something...please" He stepped towards his friend and Kendall jumped up. His head was starting to hurt from too much thinking and he needed to clear it.

"I...I have to go!" and with that he ran, not stopping when Logan begged him to come back and talk to him. He ignored the pain in his chest at the sound of his sad voice and ran until my lungs forced him to stop about 4 blocks from the Palmwoods. He slouched against a wall, breathing heavy.

So Logan was gay, big deal, he thought. But why did he feel like he was missing something. Like a piece of the puzzle was lost or not fitting. He stayed there, working everything over in his brain and he blinked away tears when he remembered how scared Logan was of him. He would never hurt Logan! All he wanted was to go back and promise Logan he could never hurt him. Hisphone vibrated and he looked down at it to see James calling him but he cancelled it, allowing voicemail to do it's job.

Kendall walked back to the Palmwoods park and sat under one of the numerous trees. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't he grasp it? He knew he should have worked out the gigantic puzzle in his brain by now but he just couldn't figure it out. He wasn't the smart one, Logan was. Logan was alot of things besides too. He cared deeply for his his friends. Would do anything they asked him. Always watched out for them and saved their asses on a number of occasions. He was kind, considerate, funny, had an infectious smile and Kendall trusted him completely with his life.

Then he had it. That lightbulb moment! Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and it all made sense. Kendall couldn't believe he never saw it before. Looking back now it was clear as day. The talks, the hugs, the lingering touches or constantly being in some form of physical contact with Logan. The smiles and glances. How did he never see it?

Logan! The name suddenly meant everything, the person meant everything. Kendall smiled to himself. "I like Logan"saying it outloud only made it clearer to him it was right. His smile increased and he repeated the sentence again and again to himself until it was as natural as breathing. Now he just had to tell him. But then he remembered, Jo. Without delay, he walked back to the Palmwoods like a man on a mission. He went to her apartment and knocked twice before she opened the door, clearly taken aback by his sudden turn up.

"Kendall? Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you" he said. Confused, she stepped back and allowed him to come in.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" she asked worriedly.

"I want to break up" he said clearly and she was again brought up short by his lack of emotion.

"What? Why?" Kendall gave her an exasperated look.

"Seriously Jo? You have to ask?"

"I thought we were trying to work this out! I thought you liked me?" She said upset.

"I did like you Jo. I thought I might be falling for you but ever since I got back all we do is fight and I'm sick of it! You don't trust me and I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me!"

"I do trust you Kendall" Jo said stepping towards him. "Please, do break up with me"

"I'm sorry Jo but I need to do this" Kendall said, turning to the door. But she called after him.

"I was right, wasn't I? There WAS someone else! Tell me the truth Kendall" she fumed her sadness gone.

"No Jo, there wasn't. Not until I came back, tonight really" He said truthfully.

"Who?"

"What?" Kendall questioned.

"I want to know who here is breaking us up" she said, sadness coming to her voice again.

"Jo the only person whose breaking us up is you and me. You don't trust me and I like somebody else...we're over" and with that he left, leaving a weight the size of LA behind him. Now he needed to get to 2J and see Logan.

However once he opened the door he was greeted by his two angry friends. "Um, hi?"

"Don't hi us!" James said angrily, Carlos nodding in agreement.

"Did I do something?" Kendall asked confused, walking past them "Can it wait guys? I need to talk to Logan" he made his way to his room when Carlos called after him.

"He's not here" Kendall turned to face them.

"Well where is he?" James shrugged.

"He ran off. But not before he told us what happened" he said. Kendall couldn't think of a time he had ever seen James and Carlos look so mad.

"I don't get Kendall! Logan tells you he's gay and you run away from him. You're his best friend and he tells you something that big and leave him" Carlos fumed.

"He was in such a state when he got back he could barely talk..." Kendall fliched at James' words.

"Guys I..." but he was cut off.

"He really thinks you hate him" Carlos said, sadness maring his anger and Kendall looked up at him wide eyed but Carlos continued "And being perfectly honest, if you reacted the same way to me, I would too"

"I don't hate Logan! I could never hate Logan! You guys no that right? How could he think I hate him?" the last sentence came as a whisper.

"Kendall you just left. How would you feel? What I don't get is why?" Kendall didn't know if he could stand much longer and sat on the orange couch, James and Carlos following.

"I just...I panicked. I just needed to clear my head. I went for a walk and then came back" he said "Oh and I broke up with Jo"

"About time" the two muttered together.

"I need to find Logan and explain" Kendall said standing suddenly. In truth James and Carlos were worried about their friend. He should be back by now. Just as they were about to leave to go look for him Kendall's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Kendall, it's Camille"_ she sounded angry.

"Oh hey. Look I'm kinda busy and I need to find Logan so..."

"_He's here"_ she cut in _"At my apartment..."_

"Oh well can you ask him if I can speak to him?"

"_I would but he cried himself to sleep"_ Kendall knew this was a dig at his expense but it hurt none the less.

"Oh well,as long as he's safe" Kendall replied not really knowing what to say.

"_He is..."_ Kendall got the feeling she wasn't finished with him and he was right. _"How could you Kendall? He's your best friend"_

"I don't hate Logan. I just...I made a mistake ok but I'm going to fix it. Come on Camille, you I care about Logan!"

"_I do, which is why I found it hard to believe when he turned up here and told me what happened" _

"Look I'll make this right, I promise" he said speaking to not only Camille but James and Carlos too, who nodded at him.

Kendall spent the night on the orange sofa incase Logan came back early. And he was right. Logan walked into 2J before 8 o clock the next morning. He was clearly surprised to find Kendall waiting for him. He froze for a moment before continuing towards his room. Kendall jumped forward to stop him, pulling him back. "Look Kendall..." but Kendall cut him off, kissing him. Logan was stunned by the action and before he could respond Kendall pulled back.

"I broke up with Jo" Kendall whispered. "That was why I left last night...after you told me, I don't know...it was like a switch went off in my head" he said. "I had never thought of it before and truthfully it scared me!...I needed to clear my head for a bit when I realised that I like you Logan...and then I went straight to Jo and broke up with her. When I came back I was going to tell you but Carlos and James started shouting at me...How could you think I hated you?" he asked incredulously.

"Leaving the room at the speed of light was one indication" Logan said looking away, still upset about the night before.

"Well I don't. I was really worried when you didn't come back. All of us were going to look for you until Camille called as said you were over there...and she shouted at me too" he added, with a smile.

"Kendall?"

"Yes Logan, I mean it. I like you, and I know you may not like me back but I just wanted to tell you" Kendall said. Logan hugged Kendall but before he could say anything Mrs. Knight came out of her room.

"I see you two have made up then" she smiled as the two broke apart. They nodded and Logan, who still had a hand on Kendall blushed before turning to their room.

"I'm going take a shower" and with that he was gone and Kendall smiled to himself. Unfortunatly he didn't get a chance to talk to Logan alone for the rest of the day as it involved a lot of work. Gustavo wanted to try and get a start on a new song and so they found themselves in the studio, harmonising for god knows how many hours. By the time they got back to the Palmwoods they were exhausted. None of them missed the not so friendly glare on Jo's face as she past them in the lobby though Kendall didn't seem to care. The four went silently to their rooms and Kendall finally got Logan alone, a fact unmissed by the smaller boy.

"Kendall?"

"Yea Logie?" Kendall asked.

"About what you told me this morning..."

"Like I said, I meant it...I just can't believe how long it took me to see it" He noticed Logan relax a small bit and he smiled.

"So if I said I like you too..." Kendall smiled and walked over to the smaller teen.

"Then I would hope you would let me kiss you" Logan blushed slightly but smiled.

"Well Kendall. I like you!" Kendall didn't need telling twice and leaned down caprturing the shorter boys lips. Once air became an issue Logan pulled away and smiled as did Kendall.

"Logan will you go out with me?"

"I'd like that but can we keep this between us for now please?" In truth Kendall wantedthis too. He wasn't ready for all that attention just yet.

"Sure, as long as I get to do this" and he leaned forward pulling Logan to him. When they broke apart Logan nodded.

"As often as you want" he smiled.

**AN: Hello! So did you like or not? I don't think it's my best but I've had this chapter awhile and my friend agreed to help me edit it so now you have it. And I will not take it personally if you don't like**** it...Katie and her galfriend xxx**


	2. Crush?

**What can I say but I love you guys! I mean I swear I have never felt so much love! 18**** emails on favourite story and authors and OMG I cried! Seriously my mom thought I was going mad this morning! I have decided to set up a twitter entirely for my stories so follow if you like, irish_notes92, check it! One hand writing today so.**

**So I was asked by someone to write this story as like I promised I would so this is when Katie and Carlos got together and it is for **_**I'm Just me2 x**_

_**Crush?**_

Katie Knight had a crush. It had constantly been there since she was 16 years old after the object of her affections comforted her after a breakup while her brother tried to find the boy. Now you may think, well go for it or what's stopping you Katie. For that she had 2 answers.

1-he was 4 years older than her!

2-He was her brothers best friend!

That's right Katie was falling for one of the Big Time Rush boys, a certain fun, life loving, big child, helmet wearing Latino known to you as Carlos Garcia. How it happened she'll never understand. One minute she was upset about her now ex-boyfriend, Kendall got protective and Logan tried to reason with him, James was...where was James? She didn't know but Carlos came over, hugged her and asked her was she ok and told her he was always there for her. Suddnely she wasn't sad anymore. Carlos was there and she was happy.

However she knew, or she thought she knew, nothing could happen between them and so she dated other boys and such. Went out and had fun. She went to college at got her Business degree and everything and she was happy in life. Although that small crush was always there. She always went to all the Wilds games (saying it was for Kendall, which it was to some extent) and would go out with her brother and Carlos after games, where she would sadly watch while numerous girls came up to him and how he never seemed fussed by all the attention. But she would smile when he noticed she was alone and would excuse himself to go and sit with her, always looking out for her.

It never surprised her how easy it was to talk to him. After the whole Logan and Kendall fiasco a few years ago it was to Carlos she went. Sure she had friends her own age but that night she came home to hear her mother confirm that he brother, the man she looked up to more than anything had just left Logan she was so angry that she actually refused to stay there that night and so she found herself at Carlos' door that night fuming.

"I just don't get it!" she huffed sitting down, while he got her a drink. "Why? Why would he just leave Logan like that!"

"I don't know Katie. Just be thankful you didn't have to see Logan" he mumbled sadly.

"How bad is he?" she whispered and she flinched looking at the pain on Carlos' normally cheerful face. It didn't suit him.

"He's confused and hurt...devestated. Broken. I'm worried he might do something stupid"

"Logan's smarter than that, he would do that to us" Katie said, trying to cover her fear of Carlos' words. In truth Carlos was kicking himself at his choice of words. He forgot sometimes that Katie was only 19, she was always mature for her age.

"I'm sorry Katie I didn't mean to" but she cut him off.

"It's ok, I'm a big girl. I can handle it" giving him a half smile. She sighed sadly. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home just yet...I said some things and" but, caring as always, he stopped her.

"No problem. You can always stay here"

They became really good friends over the next few years and Katie started to think maybe, just maybe she might have a chance with Carlos but the time never seemed right. That was until Kendall's 30th, which he refused to celebrate like he had all the other years. But Katie refused to let this one slide and managed to rope Carlos into helping throw Kendall a surprise party, with the rest of his team and local family. Unfortunatly James couldn't come because of work but they had fun none the less.

The pair stood off to the side admiring their party when Kendall came to find them.

"So having fun?" Carlos asked.

"I am actually, thank you. You guys really didn't have to" Kendall smiled. This was the happiest Kendall had been in awhile, years even.

"Yes big brother we did and I do throw one amazing party!" Katie smiled proudly looking around.

"I helped" Carlos said indignantly and Katie laughed.

"Of course you did. And what kind of party would it be without at least one of the Super Hollywood Kings of Hollywood!" Kendall laughed, throwing an arm around his friend. "Shame James couldn't come" He said sadly.

"He wanted to but he told me to tell you he's coming up soon anyway and he really couldn't leave the set" Katie said taking another drink.

"How many have you had?" Kendall asked. In truth Katie didn't know how much she had but she could hold her drink, unlike most girls.

"Well how many have you had?" she smirked back and Kendall raised his bottle to her.

"Fair point! Will you be alright getting home though?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll walk her, I only had a few...I'll make sure she gets home ok" Carlos promised. He had never been a big drinker.

"Carlos you don't have to" Katie smiled but Kendall nodded.

"Thanks Carlos, I owe you one!" and with that he left the pair.

"Seriously though I'll be fine" Katie said finishing her drink and grabbing her coat.

"I know, but I'm done anyway and we are walking the same way" He said mirroring her movements and grabbing his coat. The pair said their goodbyes and left the club and headed left towards their respective apartments. For fear of slipping in her shoes, Katie linked her arm to Carlos who laughed at her.

"Why do you wear those things? You are seriously going to end up in the hospital someday" he laughed and she shrugged.

"Because I need the height. And they make me look good" She was always pretty small and the heels made her feel better and she did look good in them.

"Trust me you don't need them" Carlos mumbled, mostly to himself but Katie heard and blushed, suddenly grateful that it was dark. It took another 10 minutes to get to Katie's and the drinks were starting to get to her and she knew she was ever so slightly stopped at her building and smiled at her.

"You gonna be ok?" he joked as she looked for her keys.

"Carlos I know I'm tipsy but I think I can manage" however she dropped her keys and he laughed, stouping to pick them up.

"Are you sure?" he smiled as he handed them back. When her fingers touched his neither made to move away. Before she coud stop herself, Katie closed the space between them. At first he kissed back, rather enjoying it before alarm bells sounded and he pulled back leaving a very disappointed Katie standing there.

"NO! We...You...Me...what?" Carlos stopped mid ramble and closed his eyes. "Kendall's going to kill me!" he said after a minutes silence. Katie watched amused and pissed at the same time. She couldn't help but think his panic attack was cute but she was berating herself that she had lost her cool with him. Stupid drink. Wait...

"Whoops" Katie giggled, playing drunk. Carlos looked at her worriedly.

"Look Katie, I'm sorry I..." But she laughed.

"S'ok" she smiled "Don't worry bout it cause I usually forget things when I've had a drink or two" he laughed and hugged him.

"Night Carlitos!" she turned and let herself into the building, closing the door behind her and sighing, unable to stop smiling at the memory of the kiss. She made her way to her door, going and falling on the bed, a permanent smile on her face.

Carlos stood in the entrance, bewildered by the whole thing. In truth he was petrified of what Kendall would do to him if he found out. Death by Kendall didn't sound fun or painless. However he couldn't deny that kissing Katie had been nice. He wasn't blind. He knew she was beatiful and that she could have anyguy she wanted. She was smart too. He kept replaying the kiss over and over.

"Stop!" he told himself outloud. "It's Katie! Katie who you've known since she was a baby...You can't think of her like that!" he decided he had better get home becuase it was after 2a.m. and he was standing, talking to himself and he knew he looked weird. However when he got into bed he couldn't help the smile that that fell on his face.

.

He was woken the next morning by his phone going off.

"Hello?"

"_Hey man"_

"K-kendall!" he said all remnents of sleep disappearing. Did Katie tell him?

"_Um yea. Are you just getting up now?"_ Carlos looked confused at the clock and saw it was after 11.

"You woke me actually. So was there a reason you called?"

"_Yea, my mom is having a meal for my birthday and asked, no told me__, you had to come!"_ Carlos pulled the phone away and groaned. Katie would be there and what if she remembered the kiss. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Um sure Kendall, when?"

"_Why don't you come over after 3 sometime"_ Carlos agreed and hung up. Today would be long.

.

"Who was that?" Katie asked her brother as she came out of her room.

"Carlos. He was still asleep. I wonder if he got lucky last night" Katie froze and quickly regained herself.

"I don't think so unless he met someone in the 3 minute walk from here to his place" she laughed, going into her room to hide her blush. She took her time getting ready and the siblings left together after 12.

"So do you feel old now you're 30?" Katie questioned. They were in Kendall's car taking the long way to their mothers house seeing as the simplier route passed a certain brunettes apartment.

"I feel the same as I did yesterday" he smiled "Why? Do I look older?"

"No, you look hungover. What time did you leave last night?" He looked tired.

"After 3 I think. I don't know and I am not hungover, I'm sleep deprived, there is a difference" he smiled "Thank you for the party again. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself that much"

"No problem. I had a rather good time myself"

"So did my sister get lucky then?" She knew he was trying to be fun about it but the protectiveness still came through.

"Kendall, eyes on the road" she smiled and refused to say anymore, no matter how much he pushed. It was duirng a similar conversation later that night after dinner that Carlos became involved.

"Oh come on tell me!" Kendall knew he was being pushy but he didn't care.

"Nothing to tell Kendall. Ask Carlos!" The male in question had just entered the kitchen.

"Ask me what?"

"Tell Kendall I wasn't with anyone last night" The latino almost dropped the glass he was holding.

"Huh?" he asked looking between the siblings.

"Kendall is under theimpression I got lucky last night. I was with you last night at the party, tell him"

"Yea Kendall, no guys" he said as calmly as he could. Kendall eyed him skeptically.

"Ok fine" Kendall said in defeat and left the kitchen. Katie smiled at Carlos as he left. He smiled back but stopped himself. Carlos decided to head home and said his goodbyes when Kendall stopped him.

"Hey, mind giving Katie a lift. I was just about to bring her but if you're going that way anyway..." Carlos knew if he said no it would look strange so of course he said yes. Katie was happy with the turn of events and happily followed Carlos to his car.

The first 5 minutes neither spoke but Katie found the silence uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. He cleared his throat and sat a little straighter.

"Um yea, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem distracted, are you sure somethings not wrong?" _She really didn't remember anything,_ Carlos thought. The realisation saddened him and Katie didn't miss the look that crossed his face.

"What's wrong Carlos? Did I do something last night?" She remembered the kiss but she he didn't need to know that.

"Um, no. It's fine. I'm just thinking about something"

"Come on talk to me" They had reached her apartment but she didn't leave car.

"Katie" he started but stopped.

"Spit it out Carlos" She smirked.

"You really don't remember" he mentally smacked himself for allowing the words to leave his mouth.

"Remember what?" He looked at her and she smiled at him and suddenyl he realised she knew what he was talking about and had been playing him and he suddenly smiled.

"This" and he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled into kiss and unlike him she didn't pull away. Her hand went to his neck and while one his was rested on her face. Air all too quickly became a necessity and Katie pulled back smiling.

"Much better then last night" Carlos nodded and kissed her again. When he pulled back he smiled.

"Katie would you go out with me sometime this week?"

"I'd love to" she kissed him quickly before pulling back and stepping out of the car.

"Katie?"

"Yea?"

"Can we not tell Kendall for now?" Carlos asked. "I would like to go out with you once before he kills me"

"Sure, it can be our secret for now" and she smiled before walking into her building, smiling. Carlos couldn't help but smile either.

**AND DONE. I kinda like the ending of this one. So anymore request? And follow on twitter****! x**


	3. Regrets and November

**Hilow! And how was your day? Mine was great! My favourite teacher who sadly retired last year came for a visit! And I cried, again. So did she and the rest of us so ****it was all good. **

**So this is set the night of the accident and it was requested by readerwriterthinker so here you are.**** Be warned, tissues at the ready or else I am way too emotional today.**

_Regrets and November..._

Kendall Knight gave a final wave to his fans before skating off to the side of the rink where numerous reporters were asking him about the game. He smiled politely, ever the gentleman, as he passed them, mumbling thank yous to those who congratulated him. The rest of his team had run on ahead to the changing room, cheering that they had gotten to the semi finals and were probably celebrating already. Michael walked up behind him.

"Great game Knight!" clapping Kendall on the shoulder.

"Thanks" he replied half heartedly. Michael had started walking on ahead but at the sad tone of Kendall's voice he slowed down.

"Something wrong? You played great Kendall. You should be happy" Kendall tried his best to put on a reasuring smile.

"I am happy Mike, just tired" Michael eyed him skeptically before nodding.

"Well if you're sure" he said, smiling at the younger man. Michael felt he owed Kendall alot. Without him he would have been out of a job long ago but Kendall's winning streak had saved him and the two were good friends. "So can I persuade you to come out with us tonight?"

"Not tonight Mike. Beisdes I have plans with Katie" They had by now made it to the dressing room where, as expected, the team were cheering and trashtalking the other team. After Kendall entered, those nearest to him shook his hand, others choosing to pat his back. He smiled and returned the praise before going to his locker at the back of the room. He sat down allowing what little adrenaline was left in him to quietly leave before standing and getting changed.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Kendall returned to the locker room and began packing up his bag. He replaced his necklace around his neck, his hand catching the ring that it held. He stayed like that for a moment before he tucked them both under his white t-shirt. He placed his phone in his pocket, after sending Katie a text to say he was ready and pulled his jacket on. He said a few more goodbyes as the others left, Carlos staying behind like always with him.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked. Kendall looked up dazed.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ok? You seemed like you were in another world there" Kendall's reasuring smile lacked all trace of reassurance, making Caros worry.

"I'm fine Carlos" he said finally, slinging his gearbag over his shoulder and walking for the door. Once he was outside, Katie jumped up from her place by the wall.

"You took your time...Hey Carlos!" she smiled and he returned.

"Sorry Katie, Kendall here was day dreaming...weren't you Kendall? Kendall?" the taller man didn't seem to be listening to the pair as he walked, hand shoved deep into his pockets, eyes on the ground lost in thought. Katie and Carlos shared a nervous look before following him.

"Do you think he's ok? He's been kinda out of it all day" Carlos asked. Katie looked at her boyfriend and sighed sadly.

"It would have been 7 years next Wednesday, remember?" Carlos didn't need a translation and he too sighed sadly. A simple "Oh" was enough.

"I say this every year but it never looses meaning. I don't understand!" Katie said frustratedly as she watched her brother make his way to his car, past photographers and fans.

"Will I see you later?" Carlos asked as they stopped short of the exit.

"I think Kendall needs me" she said, giving him a quick kiss "I'll text you" he nodded and waved at her as she skillfully pushed her way through the crowds to Kendall's car before walking off to his own.

.

Kendall wasn't aware he was walking, even though his eyes were glued to his feet. It was almost like he was on auto pilot as he made his way out of the rink. He just couldn't bring himself to care if he accidently pushed into someone as he walked, he just kept going, not apologising, head hung like a man on death row.

He knew he should just forget about it, about him. 7 years was a long time. Even longer when you were alone. He probably never thought about Kendall anymore, or not without hatred entering the equation. If the love of your life just up and left without little or no explanation, no warning, you would hate them too. The thought that Logan hated him made him physically weak and he fought back tears.

He knew it was for Logan's own good. He knew he was protecting him from Rob but sometimes the pain was too much and he just wanted to give up. But then he would remember his mom and Katie and Carlos and James and he knew he couldn't do it. He would never make them go through that. Loosing someone you love is the hardest thing in the world. Even worse when they're gone but still alive and you can't be there with them. The worse form of punishment and the one he believed he deserved.

Kendall didn't think there was a time over the last 7 years when he was able to say Logan's name outloud without smiling and crying at the same time. He missed him so much but then he would see Rob watching him during practice or after a game and he would remember the threat that was hanging over him. Sure in 5 years he would probably retire and then he could find Logan but the damage was done and there was no going back, no matter how much he wanted to. Logan would never take him back. Who would?

He opened the door of his car having pushed his way through the throngs of fans and reporters. Once the doors closed he sat there, barely remembering that Katie was somewhere in the crowd trying to get to him. So he waited, choosing instead remove his wallet from his pocket and open it to the familiar face that almost made everything better because that signature crooked smile could light up an entire room. Kendall smiled down at the picture, allowing a finger to trace it.

He knew that Carlos had tried to retain his friendship with Logan after the split and he knew he was very lucky that his friends hadn't abandoned him afterwards, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. He was grateful that they saw he still cared for Logan, that he did truely love him but he knew this caused an almighty amount of frustration to his friends. He could tell them what Rob did but then it wouldn't be a secret and Logan could get hurt and he wouldn't let that happen. Then the last 7 years would have been for nothing.

He hoped Logan was happy. That maybe he had found someone else and moved on, though the thought of someone else being with his Logan caused him so much jealousy and rage he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had no right to Logan anymore but it still hurt. He didn't even know if Logan still lived in Minnesota but Carlos religiously left Logan a christmas and birthday present on the doorstep on the old apartment, just in case. Just so he knew they remembered him and still cared for him. That he wasn't forgotten. Like Kendall could ever forget.

For most of the year he could continue on like he was fine and he was happy now, and he had moved on in one sense. But that one week, every November would come and Kendall couldn't help but remember, that had the world benn in Kendall's corner, what he _**should**_ be doing now or who he _**should **_be with, what presents _**should**_ he buy. It would start the week before the day and as the next 7 days pass he would steadily become more and more withdrawn that by the day itself he wouldn't come into work and would simply sit at home doing nothing. As much as he hated it, he knew it would always be like this.

Kendall always wondered what if. He knew it would only hurt him but he couldn't help it. Some small part of him wanted him to suffer. And so he would lie awake for hours, thinking what if. What if he hadn't gone to Rob with the invitation or if Mike had been there instead? What if he had actually made it to the wedding and married Logan? What if? What if? What if?

The sound of the door opening and the usual screams of fans and reporters came but he didn't snapped out of his trance.

"Man those fans are crazy!" Katie huffed, dropping her beg by her feet. "Kendall we can go now" she pushed when he just sat there.

"Hm? Oh sorry Katie" he apologised "My heads not with it today I guess"

"I could tell" she said, a sympathetic smile gracing her pretty face. Kendall put the car in drive and made his way to the main exit. As usual Kendall was the last to leave.

"So do you want to talk?" Katie asked after 8 minutes of silence.

"I" he stopped again, coming up to the red light. When he didn't continue Katie sighed.

"Kendall, you do this every year. You start sad and then you pull away from us..." Katie didn't understand why but she was suddenly angry. "We only want to help you Kendall and it's not like you didn't do this to yourself" the words came before she could stop them and her hand flew to her mouth, regret flooding her. Kendall sat rigid, looking directly ahead.

"Kendall...I...I'm so sorry...I didn't, I mean..."

"No. You did mean it" he said, his head dropping "And you're right. I did do this to myself" Katie really didn't know what to say but she felt terrible. Kendall looked over at her and sighed.

"Really Katie. You're right...I left him. My fault, my fault" he whispered.

"But Kendall I know you miss him and...I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry" He took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok. I'm not mad and you're right...I do miss him. But there's nothing I can do now so," he smiled at her but she saw past it like always. He was upset and she had made him feel worse. Just as he pulled back to start driving all Katie heard was a squeal of tires and her vision went white and then nothing.

.

Katie opened her eyes and winced at the pain in her head. She was still sitting in the car, seatbelt holding her securly in place. She went to push herself up in her seat but gasped in pain when she placed her weight on her left hand. She looked down at it but the person next to her caught her attention. Kendall was obviously passed out but dark crimson covered his face, coming from somewhere in his head. You could barely see his face. The window next to him had smashed and Katie could see the other car that had hit them. She ignored the noises of people coming up to the car, checking if they were alright.

She placed a gentle hand on Kendall's shoulder, shaking him ever so slightly. He moaned and she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. At least he was alive but she knew he was badly injured. His whole side of the car was crushed in and his breathing was heavy. He had to have a concussion from that head wound and the amount of blood scared her. His leg was bent at a funny angle too. The door behind her opened and she turned to see a guy her age in a Wilds jersey looking at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I...I'm fine but my brother..." Katie turned back to Kendall. Why wasn't he waking up? She shook him again. Tears started coming and she was soon sobbing.

"Come on Kendall please. Wake up, please! It's Katie! Come on Kendall, you're scaring me" She could hear mummers behind her as people correctly assumed who her brother was. "Kendall!" The sound of an aproaching ambulance could be heard and she looked out of the now broken windscrean to the flashing lights in the distance. She took Kendall's hand and decided to wait with him until the EMT's came over.

Kendall had never felt physical pain like it. His whole left leg may as well have been dropped into the sun. The pain was sickening and he felt dizzy, though that could be to do with the all merciful headache that was forming. He knew that they had been hit and his only fear now was Katie. Was she hurt? He tried to call her but his voice seemed to had left him. He felt something touch his shoulder and he moaned as pain went through his chest and his ribs. He tried to open his eyes but found it hard to as the blood seemed to have sealed them. He felt Katie take his hand and he relaxed a little. He must have lost conciousness because the pain came back so intensly as he was removed from the car but he couldn't express this. His mind and body seemed to be detatched from one another.

And again black.

"What have we got?" a voice said above Kendall somewhere and it almost sounded familiar. Another voice spoke but Kendall didn't listen. He did however feel, and see, when someone opened his eyes to shine a light in them and his heart almost stopped then because he could never forget those brown eyes. Logan!

**Another done. I know Kendall di****dn't remember Logan in the story but lets not forget this was before the brain swelling and such and he did ask Katie what actually happened so he has some memory loss. I hope you like it. Strange enough I kinda do x**


	4. Original

**So this was my original chapter 5 and after you read it you will see just how different my story would have been had I kept it in. In truth I had forgetten about this but as I currently sit in my history class, bored out of my mind, I found it and I thought you may like to read it! Who knows I may even continue with it!**

**ON CALL LIVES ON :P**

**And so Chapter 5 x**

It had been a 3 days since the crash and no one had heard anything from Logan. He should have returned to work yesterday morning 2 days after the crash but he never did. Carlos had managed to get Becky to give him his number but he wouldn't answer. He could tell Becky was worried about him.

Kendall was the same. The swelling in his brain had not returned and now it was just a waiting game as to when he would wake up. All four of them took turns staying with him at night while the others tried to get through to Logan.

"Logan please I am begging you...call me back. I'm worried and so are the others. Just let us know you're ok" Carlos finished his possible 100th voicemail as he sat on one of the benches outside. Thankfully none of the press had seen him leave so he was able to get some piece. His phone rang and he picked up hopefully.

"Logan?"

"_Noo, Michael, your coach remember?"_ Michael said. It was amazing he was still coaching them all these years.

"Sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine" Carlos apologised.

"_So I gathered. Any news on Kendall?"_

"No he's still the same" Carlos said sadly.

"_Ok...Well will I be seeing you at practice today? You missed the last one"_

"I know and I'm sorry I'm worried about Kendall that's all...Do you need me there?"

"_I wouldn't hurt. I need at least one of my stars back, but as long as you want to_ _and you're ready"_ he added. Carlos looked back at the hospital and sighed.

"Sure, I'll be there...can I bring a friend?"

"_Sure, I'll see you soon"_ Michael said and hung up.

Carlos stood and made his way back into the hospital and walked to the third floor. He smiled at Becky who returned it and continued to Kendall's room. James, Katie and Mrs. Knight were all there.

"James can I talk to you?" Carlos asked and followed Carlos to the door.

"So whats up?" James asked.

"I have to go back training today and I want you to come with me..." Carlos said.

"Um, why?"

"Because after training you and I are going to Logan's old apartment. I'm worried James and I'm afraid something is going to happen if we don't...we've waited long enough"

James nodded and went back in to tell Katie and Mrs. Knight what they were doing.

"Boys don't push him..." Mrs. Knight warned "He's obviously hurting just, be there for him ok" The boys nodded and headed to Carlos' car. The drive to the apartment was quiet. Carlos quickly grabbed his gear and was back in two minutes and they drove to the rink. James went to the stands to watch while Carlos changed. He waited by the side and when Carlos came out he came straight over.

"Have you thought about what you'll do in the event of Logan not being there?" James asked.

"Well he still lives there, Becky told me that much...but I have no idea where else he could be" he said sadly.

"Well I say that even if he's not there we break in" James said seriously "We might find something that could help" Carlos nodded but someone touched his shoulder and he turned to see Michael.

"Welcome back. Is this the friend?" he asked looking to James.

"Yea James Diamond, Michael Smith. He's the coach"

"James Diamond the actor...pleasure to meet you" he said extending his hand and James took it. "I hear you were something of a player yourself" he said referring to the ice.

"Yea I was on the same team as Kendall and Carlos but I haven't skated in years" James said sadly. Michael nodded and Carlos and he skated off to the others. James noticed that a section of ice wasn't being used by the team and quickly grabbed some skates from the desk and went out. After a few slips he got back into the rhythm of it and just skated. He didn't know how long he had been out there but soon he heard Carlos call him over to the main section.

There were some introductions with the team before Carlos said he would be ready in five minutes. James went back to put on his shoes and waited for Carlos by the door. Soon they were on their way to Logan's apartment. They pulled up to the building and just sat their for a moment. For some reason Carlos was scared. And James noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I don't have a good feeling about this..."Carlos said.

"Do you want to leave?" James asked but Carlos shook his head.

"No, not like that like...I don't know, somethings wrong. It's like the feeling that woke me the night of the accident, I just, know...somethings wrong"

"Well why are we sitting here then?" James asked opening his door and closing it, crossing his arms looking at Carlos. Taking a deep breath he got out of the car and closed the door. They made their way into the building and up to the 5th floor.

"Well here goes nothing" James said, knocking hard twice. "LOGAN? OPEN UP IT'S ME AND CARLOS" He knocked twice again and nothing. "LOGAN!"

"Oh well we tried" he said handing Carlos his credit card and watched while the other slid it into the frame opening the door. All the blinds were drawn and the rooms were black. James flipped the switch, light filling the room. They knew immediatly something was wrong.

Everything was perfect. Too perfect. Like it hadn't been used in days, weeks even. But there was a strange silence filling the apartment and Carlos' aprehension worsened.

"Logan? You here?" He walked towards the kitchen, James heading into the main room. Discovering that the kitchen was empty he walked towards the sitting room to find James. At first he didn't see James but he heard a frustrated groan coming from the hallway and he followed the noise until he got to the main bedroom.

"James?" his friend was standing in the centre of the room, paper in hand and a box infront of him.

"He's gone!" James said, holding out the paper, not making eye contact with the other. Carlos quickly snatch the page and began reading.

_**Carlos and James,**_

_**I knew you guys would come looking for me. Even know after all these years you still came back for me and you reading this means alot to me, more then you know.**_

_**I'm sorry I didn't get to see you James. Not having 'the face' around was hard but then I guess that was my fault. I pushed you both away and I don't think I'll ever regret anything more. Ok, maybe one thing but I don't need to go into that.**_

_**Kendall. Writing the name is hard enough and not being able to see him is even harder. I can't be that close to him. It's like a nightmare that I can't wake from. It's like I'm loosing him all over again, and I don't think I would survive that.**_

_**So I'm going away for awhile. I don't want youguys to be mad at me but I do want you to understand. I love you guys and I love Kendall- despite his flaws- and I think I always will. **_

_**I know it doesn't make sense but thats the way things are. I hope you guys can forgive me.**_

_**Logan. **_

Carlos tore his gaze from the paper and sighed. "He's gone"

"Mm hmm, he took all his clothes too" James mumbled. He looked around the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know" Carlos said taking a seat next to James, allowing his eyes to skan the page again. "What does he mean he can't see him?"

"Yea I was wondering about that too..." James said taking the letter back.

"I understand why he left though" Carlos whispered.

"You do?" James asked looking up as Carlos nodded.

"Well yea. I mean you spend 7 years trying to move on with your life and suddenly this all comes back up only now there's more at risk! If I was Logan, I don't think I would have made it this far" James nodded in agreement as his eyes rested on the box where he found the note. He stood and kneeled infront of it.

"I can't believe he left this" Carlos mumbled. He looked back seeing James didn't understand and said "This is everything Kendall left behind" he kneeled down next to it his hand taking the notebook on the top. It was red with small gold lettering 'Our Wedding' Carlos opened the front page to read Logan and Kendall's names. A small square fell out and he picked it up to see it was an invitation. He read it before slipping it back into the book placing it on the floor beside him.

James had been looking through the box's contents finding small things like concert tickets or movie tickets, one from 11 years ago. Other things too like books Kendall had given Logan as gifts or the promise ring he had given him on his 18th birthday.

James replaced the gifts standing and looking at his watch which now read after 4. "We better get back" he said, touching Carlos' shoulder. He nodded and stood but picked up the box as he did.

"If we leave it he'll never forgive us..." he said to the look James gave him. The taller boy shrugged and walked out of the room. The phone suddenly rang but the pair ignored it, allowing it to go to voicemail.

"_Hi, you've reached Logan. Sorry I'm not here but leave a message"_ Logan's voice came from the white box on the cabinet in the entry way. Neither boy was paying much attention until the voice spoke.

"_Logan, it's Mark Jones here. Look you really need to call me back. Chief has been on at me to get you in here about this investigation with Kendall Knight!"_ James and Carlos' head snapped up at the name and they listened closely.

"_We just want to know what happened! I would really hate to see you loose your job over this..."_ the last line hung in the air and neither James or Carlos spoke. _Loose his job? Investigation with Kendall?_ What the hell was going on?

"What did he mean, investigation?" James questioned.

"I don't know" Carlos said.

"You don't think..." James started but stopped.

"What?"

"Well you don't think thats what he meant do you? In the letter when he said he couldn't see Kendall, do you think this has something to do with it?" Carlos was getting that feeling again.

"We need to find out!"

They walked through the silent apartment and closed the door behind them. Carlos placed the box in the trunk of his car before jumping in the drivers seat.

They drove back to the hospital in silence. When they got there they ignored the press and made their way straight to the 2nd floor. Some would think it strange that they had not spoken this out loud and yet they knew what the other was thinking. Carlos knocked twice, entering at the command.

"Are you Dr. Webb?" Carlos asked as he entered not waiting for the older man to speak.

"That would be me yes...and might I ask who you are?"

"Carlos Garcia and this is James Diamond...we're here about Logan Mitchell" Both noticed the change in the mans demenour.

"Have a seat" he said gesturing to the chairs infront of his desk. Both sat, as did Webb who turned to them. "Have you heard from him? He hasn't been answering the hospital's calls..."

"He's gone" James said. "We were just at his place. All his clothes are gone and so is he..."

"This looks bad" Webb mumbled. He noticed the two pairs of eyes on him and coughed. "One moment" he lifted the phone to his ear, talking briefly before hanging up. "Logan's supervisor in Emergency, Mark Jones, he's on his way" he said answering their questioning looks.

Not a minute later the door opened. A man in his early 40's, tall and blonde haired enter looking extremely worried. He noticed the younger pair and introduce himself as did they.

"Now what do you mean he left?" he asked.

"Just that...he's gone" James said. "He left us a letter and said he just needed to go..."

Carlos looked at the two doctors "What is this 'investigation' Logan's under? And what's Kendall got to do with it?" He could tell they didn't want him to know.

"When we were at Logan's you called" he said looking at Jones' confusion. His brow creased in frustration.

"Well?" James pushed. Webb sat down again, holding his hands on the table.

"We recieved a call the night Kendall was brought in...someone was under the impression that Logan would harm Kendall"

"B-but that's rediculous" Carlos stuttered.

"We know but the hospital board has to look into things like this...Logan hasn't been making it easy on himself though. He refuses to tell us why they would think that and now that he has left the board could look on this the wrong way"

James and Carlos shared a look not missed by the other two. "What?" Webb asked.

"If you boys no why...it could help Logan" Jones pushed.

"Or not" James said scared, looking at Carlos who looked equally nervous. In fact, being abondoned by the love of your life 8 weeks before your wedding seemed like a good excuse to him, not that Logan would ever do that.

"Look just tell us. We will find out eventually. We just want to help Logan" Jones pushed.

"Ok, fine...Kendall and Logan...they were, together" Carlos said slowly, trying to find the right words which seemed like such a hard task.

"Together? I don't understand" Webb said.

"Together like they were engaged...they were getting married" James said. Understandable expressions of shock came to both mens faces. It took them a moment before they spoke.

"So you're saying they were, a couple?" James and Carlos nodded. Jones seemed to accept this but Webb was skeptical.

"So what happened?" he asked. "Why are they no longer together?" Carlos and James both senced the tone in which he said together, Jones too, sending his co worker a quick look.

"We don't know...Logan came home one day and Kendall was gone" Carlos said.

"It destroyed Logan...He and Kendall haven't spoken since" James added. Webb took a moment again to think about what he had been told. It seemed out there. Kendall Knight did not strike him as gay. And if it was true then Logan certainly had motive.

"Look, trust us. We know how bad this looks for Logan" James said almost reading his mind. "But I have known Logan since I was 6 years old, we both have" He said gesturing to Carlos. "Logan is not capable of hurting someone...especially not one of us, me Carlos and most of all Kendall...Despite everything he put him through he still loves him"

"James is right. He would never hurt Kendall...no matter how much he deserves it" Carlos whispered.

.

Carlos and James left the room 10 minutes later and made their way to Kendall's room. Mrs. Knight and Katie smiled at them when he entered but when they didn't smile back Mrs. Knight became worried.

"What happened? Did you find him?"

"No. When we got to his apartment he was gone" James said moving to the side of Kendall's bed. Carlos landed on the couch at the back of the room, Katie sitting next to him.

"What do you mean gone?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Just that...he packed up and left" Carlos sighed.

"I can't believe we're going to loose him again" Katie whispered, Carlos wrapping an arm around her. "We just got him back"

"No, we can't. We wount. I don't know how but we'll find him" he whispered.

"Oh it gets better" James said, his voice clearly showing how pissed he was "The hospital is investigating Logan" Katie and Mrs. Knight shot looks between them.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"Some idiot rang the hospital and said Logan was going to hurt Kendall because they had history!" he said "And the hospital is taking it seriously"

"What! How could they? Logan would never hurt Kendall" Mrs. Knight said.

"We know and we told them too...that's where we were before we came" Carlos said. "We just didn't count of the head guy to be a homophopic prick"

"Why what happend?" Katie asked.

"Well they told us that Logan wouldn't tell them what happened between him and Kendall so...we did. One guy, Jones I think, he believed us but Webb, the chief, he didn't. You could see the way he looked at us...We told him about the engagement and split thinking it would prove Logan only loves him but that seemed to fuel the fire because he thinks that gives Logan motive"

"So what will they do now?" Katie asked.

"Well if they can't find Logan then the case against him will build I guess...the longer he stays away the worse it will be" Carlos whispered. "He'll most likely loose his job"

"We can't let that happen" Katie protested.

"But how do we get Logan to come back?" James asked. "He obviously doesn't want to be here"

"I'll call him" all four heads shot up "I need to explain"

**And so that was the original chapter 5 that I replaced with the other one literally a minute before I published it. Did I make the right choice?**


	5. Truths

**Hello people! How was your week? Mines was meh. I had way to much homework to be legal and I****'****m not even finished yet but I needed a break so I****'****m writing this. ****Plus I have been sick too.**

**This is w****hen Logan comes out to his family... I hope to do CoblynauRisen****'****s request tomorrow but I am having major writers block with it but somehow this came to me.**

_**Truths**_

Kendall shifted in his bed, sheets engulfing him as he tried to escape them. However the more he fought them the more tangled they became and he sighed, stopping and slowly figuring his way out of them. Once free he sat up and rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the other bed in the room and smiled at the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

Logan Mitchell. Quite possibly the greatest two words on the planet. Kendall stood and silently walked over to the bed, placing a single kiss on the occupants forehead before heading off for a shower. Logan smiled at the pressure, sighing as the bathroom door closed and he too rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes getting up to get ready.

He and Kendall had been together almost 10 months, the greatest 10 months ever and he didn't think he had ever been happier and the 4 boys were going back to Minnesota for a break and they were leaving today. It was their first time home and all of them were excited to see old friends and family. Logan couldn't wait to see his parents but he was also nervous because he was finally going to tell them, and his grandparents about him and Kendall.

Kendall exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel and he smirked as Logan's eyes followed him. Logan cleared his throat before going into the bathroom to get ready. The next time he saw Kendall, he was sitting, thankfully or not, dressed eating breakfast with James and Carlos. There was a large pile of bags near the door and Mrs. Knight brought out her own finishing the pile.

"There!" he huffed, dropping the bag "Are you boys sure you have everything?" The four nodded. "Ok then, I'm going to call Kelly and have her send the car over for us so go and get whatever you're bringing on the plane with you"

20 minutes later, Kelly stood at the door. "Alright, well the car is waiting for you down stairs and I hope you guys have fun" The four boys nodded.

"Wait Kelly" Logan called after her as she went to leave. "The tickets?" he questioned.

"Oh did I not mention I convinced Gustavo to let you guys use his jet?" she smirked. The four boys immediately began bouncing with excitement and hugging Kelly.

"Did we mention how awesome you are recently?" Kendall questioned as they calmed down.

"I know!" she smiled but got serious again. "But! If you damage this jet in any way, shape or form...remember I can only hold Gustavo back so much and I would like to keep my job" They all nodded, hugging Kelly again while Freight Train took the bags to the car.

As they sat in the limo, thoughts of going home made them all smile. Sure Kendall basically had his family with him but not his grandmother and he had missed her allot. Carlos never realised how much he would miss his sisters being away, especially since Katie and Kendall were so close. And James just plain missed his parents. Logan did miss his parents but he loved the freedom he got living LA. Sometimes his parents were too strict and his grandparents were the same, ok maybe not his grandma. Both his dad and Grandfather were doctors and they had hopes of continuing the tradition. It was this tradition that had brought Logan and his Grandfather or Pop as he called him, close. None were please when he told them about the band and they were less then enthusiastic when he told them the label had resigned them for another tour.

They all stepped on the plane, shocked they had even been allowed within 100 feet of it, let alone travel on it. Kendall and Logan sat together, as did Carlos and James. The pair immediately began to dive through Gustavo's onboard DVD collection. Meanwhile Logan simply rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall noticed something was off. They had been in the air 10 minutes and Logan still hadn't said anything.

"Logie?" The brunette looked up, head still on Kendall's shoulder.

"Yea Kendall?"

"Are you ok? You've seem...distracted. Aren't you happy to be going home?"

"I am...really" he added when Kendall gave him a sceptical look. "I don't know I'm nervous I guess, about their reaction...You know how traditional they are" Kendall sighed when Logan turned his gaze back to his hands. He kissed the top of Logan's head before shifting making Logan lift his head from his resting place.

"Logan, I told you. If you want me to be there I will. It does involve me to, you know" he added with a small laugh.

"I know but I want to do this on my own! And you have to tell you grandma so"

"As long as you're sure" Kendall pushed and Logan nodded, giving Kendall a small kiss.

"Are you going to tell them tonight?" Kendall questioned.

"Yea I want to get everything out in the open. No more secrets" Logan said with a final nod. The pair settled back into their original positions and remain silent for most of the trip. When they were 10 minutes before landing, everyone settled themselves as the plane descended. Logan moaned audibly making Kendall look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I just, you won't be there when I wake up tomorrow" Kendall frowned. Of course he would forget they would be going to their respective houses for their stay. Logan laughed at his face. "Do you think you can survive without me there for _**2 weeks**_?" Logan smiled putting emphasis on the time frame.

"It will be hard but I'll survive, somehow...You may want to keep your window unlocked though, just in case" Logan smiled. Once the plane landed the others got off first but Kendall stopped Logan.

"I think if I have to wait a whole 24 hours to kiss you I deserve a goodbye kiss!" Logan smiled and obliged, having to pull away in the end, laughing.

"Alright I think that's enough" Kendall pouted and Logan sighed, landing one quick kiss on the taller boys lips before walking off the plane.

As the four stepped off the jet, they were immediately greeted by their respective families. Kendall's grandmother ran forward to catch Katie and Kendall in a hug. Carlos was engulfed by his 2 sisters and his mother, while his dad laughed. James' mother had him in a death grip while his dad complemented him on everything. Logan's mother pulled him into a hug, allowing his father to do the same, his Pop smiling at him. Once the greeting was over James' dad smile at the others.

"Are you boys ready?" the four nodded, confused following the families away from the airport building.

"We had to drive onto the strip. The airport is packed with people!" The four looked over to see a large amount of fans inside and they waved, never quite getting over the thrill when the small actioned caused such a stir. Logan sighed, getting into his own car and watching Kendall leave, holding up a small hand in goodbye.

"You alright son?" his father asked.

"Yea dad. We get that a lot in LA so I'm use to it by now...I'm just tired" His mother gave a concerned look before letting it drop.

.

Kendall dropped his bag on his bed, looking around his old room. It was the strangest feeling, being home. The last time he was here everything had been different. He thought the band was over and he was working at the grocery store again. So much had changed in the last year but he didn't think he could be happier with the outcome. His mother knocked on the doorframe causing him to turn.

"So" she started, moving to sit on Kendall's bed. He eyed her curiously.

"What's up mom?"

"I was wondering if Logan was going to tell his parents? About you both" she clarified. She had excepted it easily. Logan was family anyway, as were James and Carlos. She had become like a poster mom for gays, which after Logan said it always made him laugh. One thing however was the fact Logan was so reluctant to tell his parents. She knew they would be shocked but he needed to do it. She would never admit it, because it was ridiculous, but a small part of her thought the delay may be due to the fact he was ashamed of Kendall but as mentioned that thought held no weight.

"Yes mom. He is finally coming out" Kendall said, taking a seat next to her.

"Which reminds me I have to tell Grandma" He sighed before looking at his mother. "Do you think he'll be ok? You don't think they'll react the way dad did, do you?" Challen sighed, running a hand through her son's hair. Kendall never told her what had actually been said but it didn't take a genius, or Logan, to work out. Kendall hadn't spoke of, to or mentioned his father until now.

"I hope not Kendall, but we just don't know. Forget about your dad. If he can't accept you then his loss and as for your grandma, I don't think she'll care" His mother said kissing his cheek. "I love you sweetie, always remember that"

"I love you too mom. Well at least you don't have to worry about me having another woman in my life taking over" he smiled when she nodded.

"Dam right" He laughed as she left. Kendall had started unpacking his beg when there was another knock on the door.

"So I hear my grandson has a certain someone he never told me about" He motioned for her to come in and sit down. "Your mom said you wanted to talk to me"

"I was just about to come find you" He smiled innocently, joining her on the bed.

"Well, I'm all ears" she smiled.

"Grandma...How would you feel if, I was, gay?" he said slowly, trying to gage her reaction.

"Let me guess, Logan?" She laughed at his shocked expression. "It's alright Kendall, I still love you. Heck I love those friends of yours. As longs as you're happy then ok!" Shaking his head he laughed.

"How did you know?" She simply tapped her nose before walking out. Kendall sat in shock for a moment before chuckling to himself.

"So that's where Katie gets it" he whispered, going back to unpacking.

.

Logan paced his old room trying to build up the nerve to talk to his parents and grandparents before they left. He just wanted to get it out there so he wouldn't have to hide anymore, or lie to them but most of all do it for Kendall. It wasn't fair on him either. His father who passed the door stopped and knocked.

"Everything ok Logan?" The teen jumped at the voice, a hand going to his chest in a futile effort to calm his racing heart.

"Dad, you scared me" his father held his hands up in apology.

"Sorry son, but you've been distracted all day. Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Dad everything is fine" his father nodded and went to leave but Logan stopped him. "Actually, can you get mom and Pop in the living room, there's something I want to tell you guys" his father looked at him curiously before nodding. Needing some encouragement Logan quickly dialled the first number on his speed dial.

"_Hey, did you talk to them?"_ Kendall said immediately _"__Or did you just miss me?"_

"As much as the second one is true, no" Logan smirked hearing the small huff on the other end. "I called because I'm _about_ to talk to my parents and I needed some words of wisdom"

"_You__'__re asking __**me**__ for words of wisdom?"_ Kendall chuckled.

"I'm serious Kendall. Did you talk to your grandma?"

"_Yea and she__'__s totally cool with us. Logan are you sure you don__'__t want me there? You were there with me" _This was true. Logan had sat on the orange sofa, next to Kendall when they sat Mrs. Knight down to tell her.

"No I think I'll be ok" Logan could hear his father talking downstairs and took a breath. "I'm gona talk to them now. Wish me luck"

"_You don__'__t need but good luck. Call when you__'__re done and __don't worry. Everything will be fine and remember…__I love you"_ And that was what Logan needed to hear.

"I love you too" and he hung up, dropping the phone on the bed.

.

The clock now read 11.15pm and Logan still hadn't called back and Kendall was starting to get worried. Surely telling you're family you're gay couldn't take 3 hours. He pressed the green call button again, waiting until voicemail.

'_Hey you've reached Logan. Sorry I can't answer but leave a message and I'll get back to you'_

"Hey Logan, it's me again. Please call me back when you get this. I'm getting worried…I love you" Kendall hung up and looked at the screen and sighed. Mrs. Knight looked in as she went to bed.

"Any news?"

"No, nothing" he turned the phone over in his hands and looked at his mom.

"You don't think something's happened do you?" Challen furrowed her brow and stepped fully into the room.

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe he had a fight with them or something? I don't know mom. Urgh, just call back!" he yelled at the silent phone. Challen sat for a minute before leaving the room, coming back a minute later with the house phone. She waited the 2 rings before someone answered.

"_Logan? Is that you?"_ Now if Kendall didn't know something was wrong before then he did now. He stood quickly but his mother spoke.

"No, Jude it's Challen"

"_Oh! Is Logan there?"_ she sounded like she was scared.

"No he's not here..." They both heard the sad sigh on the other end and Kendall took the phone.

"Mrs. Mitchell? It's Kendall...why isn't Logan answering my calls? He said he was going to talk to you guys and I haven't heard from him since. What happened?"

"_Oh Kendall, yes he told us"_ her voice was small and _sympathetic "but I__'__m afraid his grandfather didn__'__t take it well and Logan ran off" _Kendall felt sorry for Logan. He knew how close he was to his Pop and how is approval would mean allot to him. He also knew what it was like to have your family not

approve of you. His father was a key example.

"When did he leave?" Kendall asked, preparing to leave once this conversation was over.

"_Right after he told us" _3 hours ago! He had been gone 3 hours and he wasn't told?

"And you didn't you tell me?" Kendall fumed. Even Mrs. Knight looked annoyed.

"_I thought he was with you! Where else would he go?"_ she sounded desperate.

"You should have called me. I could have been looking for him" he handed his mother back the phone before pulling on whatever he could find, grabbing his phone as he did so. First was James.

"We have a problem! Logan's missing and I can't get through to him. Meet at Carlos' in 5" James didn't even respond before Kendall relayed a similar message to Carlos, running down the stairs as he did so.

"Kendall wait!" his mother called after him. "Be careful, okay and when you find him bring him here ok?" he nodded, allowing her to kiss his cheek before running towards Carlos' house. When he got there, the Latino was already there with his father.

"I told him about Logan and he wants to help" Kendall nodded, thanking the

man.

"So where do you think he would have gone?" he asked Kendall. He honestly had no clue where Logan would be. James jogged up behind him.

"Anything since?" Kendall shook his head. "What happened Kendall"

"I don't know. He called like 3 hours ago and said he was going to tell his parents about us...and but he never called back like he said so my mom rang his mom 10 minutes ago and she said Logan's Pop didn't take it well and Logan ran off and she never called because she thought he was with me" He took a deep breath after the sentence. He was worried about Logan and he wanted to start looking. James' father came up behind them.

"Need some help?" he asked. He had seen James run out and heard the small excuse of 'Logan's missing and they can't get through to him' before bolting out the door and so he followed. Kendall again thanked the man. Now they just needed to find Logan.

"Why would he run away in the first place?" James' father asked having missed Kendall's earlier excuse. He looked at the older men and sighed.

"Logan and I...were a couple. Like together and he was going to tell his parents about us tonight and apparently his Pop didn't like it and Logan ran off" He didn't wait to see the men's reaction to the sudden admital of homosexuality and instead tried to wrack his brain for places Logan would be.

"Let's split up. James why don't you and your dad go that way and me, Kendall and Carlos will go this way. Call in 20 to see what we know ok?" Kendall heard James and his dad agree with Mr. Garcia and he felt Carlos touch his shoulder.

"Lets find him"

.

3 hours later and the 5 arrived back standing outside Kendall's house and still no Logan. Kendall looked at his phone to see it was almost 2.30a.m and he was starting to really worry now. What if he was hurt? He shuddered at the thought. His mother had now joined the search party as they all stood in Kendall's living room, trying to figure out what to do next. Mr. Garcia had called Logan's mother to let her know and she was on her way to Kendall's now. There was a knock at the door which his mother answered and in stepped a worried Mrs. Mitchell, the absence of her husband noted by Kendall. She nodded at him but he ignored her. They decided to out and look around again. This time Kendall went with James and Mr. Diamond while Mrs. Mitchell went with Carlos and his dad.

Kendall was starting to really panic as it approached 4a.m and still no sign. For the millionth time that night he called the familiar number and waited, always getting voicemail. Groaning he returned it to his pocket.

"Where the hell is he?" he wondered out loud. James looked at him sadly, slowing his pace to match Kendall's placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kendall. He's fine. We'll find him" Mr. Diamond nodded. In truth he didn't know what to say. He always knew the boys were close the fact that two of them were together surprised him in a way. The three continued to call out for their friend until the first rays of the new day could be seen coming up.

"Boys lets head back to Kendall's. Mr. Garcia can do allot more now that it's morning" reluctantly they retraced their steps.

"All night, James. He's been gone all night. Anything could have happened to him!" Kendall said, his voice filled with worry. They walked into the Knight house and by the looks on their faces she knew they hadn't found him.

"I'll call the others to come back" she said heading into the kitchen. James sat down on the couch, rubbing his weary eyes, his father following Mrs. Knight. Kendall headed upstairs to his room. He shrugged his jacket off at the foot of the stairs and trudged the way to his bedroom. He got to the door when he stopped. He heard a hitched breath coming from the other side and he pushed

the door open, confused.

And there, in a restless sleep was Logan, clutching Kendall's pillow to his chest. How or when he got there became irrelevant when Kendall noticed he was crying in his sleep. He quickly crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on

the smaller boy.

Logan jolted awake at the contact and he looked around, confused as to where he was until he saw a worried Kendall standing over him and he sighed, looking away, a few tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Kendall sat on the bed and pulled Logan to him, one hand going to his hair, running it through the dark locks in order to calm him. Logan securely wrapped his arms around Kendall and allowed more tears before pulling back.

"What happened Logie? And when did you get here? We've been out looking for you all night" Kendall said, wiping a stray tear with him thumb.

"I'm sorry it's just after I told them, my Pop he…he said all these thing like I was a disgrace to the family. That I was s-sick in the head and he wasn't going to have a q-queer for a grandson" Logan took a shaky breath before going on, sadness falling to be replaced with anger.

"My parents just _sat_ t-there! They listened while he said it and they did n-_nothing_" he said a sob escaping. "My dad wouldn't l-look at me…He just sat there, K-Kendall and let him say all that stuff, like he agreed with it" The blonde frowned, his jaw was set as he watched Logan bury his face in his hands. When he spoke his voice came as a whisper, every so often a sniffle interrupting his words.

"I couldn't stay there. I wanted to call you but I left my phone at home. I planned on coming straight over but very time I came to the street my feet walked me away again. When I did get here I climbed the tree and I decided to wait but I must have fallen asleep"

Kendall pulled Logan back into a hug, placing a loving kiss on his temple.

"Forget them Logan. If they can't see how great you are then its their loss…You have done nothing wrong, ok?" he felt Logan sigh into his shoulder and then he yawned. "Go to sleep Logan, you have be exhausted"

"Will you stay?" he asked catching Kendall's hand. He nodded.

"Just let me tell the other's you're ok before they send out a search party or something. I'll be right back" He kissed the boy quickly before heading downstairs. Everyone was getting ready.

"Hold the phone guys, it's alright. Logan's here" they all turned to him shocked.

"What?" James and Carlos asked together.

"He's here. He said after last night he just walked around before coming here. He's fine but he's asleep now. He said he's sorry he worried everyone"

"Well I better tell the boys case closed" Mr. Garcia said taking out his phone.

"Come on Carlos lets get home to bed" Carlos nodded, promising to be over later. James and Mr. Diamond had a similar story. Soon just Mrs. Mitchell and the two Knights stood alone in the living room.

"He told me what happened" Kendall said in a low voice, causing Mrs. Mitchell to hang her head. "Why didn't you defend him? Why did you just sit there while he was told he was 'sick' because he fell in love? Or he was a disgrace to his family? You're his mother, why didn't you protect him?" Mrs. Knight watched her son loose some of his anger at the last line and her own anger flared.

"Look, his grandfather is very strict. He doesn't like things to be different, just like Logan. They both like order and normality. Having a gay grandson isn't in my father in laws norm and he doesn't like change. In his eyes it's wrong" she defended weakly.

"He's your son! And the only thing he did was fall in love. How is that wrong? Because he fell for me? Because I fell for him? Being gay doesn't change you…and **you** should have stood up for him and protected him better" Kendall said pointing a finger at the now crying Mrs. Mitchell. "And Logan is nothing like that man! He would never turn his back on the people he loves" Challen stepped in seeing how distressed Mrs. Mitchell was getting.

"Kendall enough" She said placing a hand on his chest. He sighed and turned away while Mrs. Knight turned "Go home Judy. I'll look after Logan for now and you can talk to him later ok?" she tried to sound calm but her bitterness came through. She gave one glance at the stairs and nodded. .

"Tell him I'm sorry, please and I love him" She whispered before turning and leaving the house. Challen turned to her own son whose eyes were trained on the door. She pulled him into a hug and smiled when he returned it.

"I better go check on him" She nodded letting him go. He made his way to his room, sliding in next to Logan, who turned to face the blonde.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me" Kendall ran his thumb lightly over Logan's face. He had heard Kendall the moments ago and he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed he had made his mother cry.

"Anytime" he whispered, leaning down to capture Logan's lips. They pulled back breathless and smiling. "I love you Logie"

"I love you too"

**And done. I like this chapter and then I don't. It's partially based on a true story…a real life drama, and drama it was! Not fun looking around at night it's scary! I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. IM BACK

Hello,

So long time no update. I'm sorry for the delay, between college, work and starting a relationship the last 18 months have been pretty hectic. I've recently started getting emails from people reading and reviewing my stories and I've missed those emails and I miss writing. I just finished up in my job and have some free time on my hands so I'm getting back on the horse and writing a new Kogan based story. I know I have some outstanding stories already but I had been working on this story since I finished On Call and I really want to share it with you.

Hope you guys like it and I'll have the first chapter up sometime over the weekend I hope.

Thanks

Katie x


End file.
